The Marauders and their story
by Nenifer121
Summary: Marauder's 1st yr. Friendships, romance, hatered, pranks and several unexpected events occur this year. Hogwarts during the first battle between the Dark Lord and everyone else. takes a bit to get in to. Prob won't be carrying on unless requested to do so
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or the world in which he lives, in other words anything written here is based on JK Rowlings' wonderful work.

**Chapter 1**

It was a dull day in London, rain was bouncing off the cavernous glass roof of the station, not audible over the babble of the people below, but enough to make a security guards' job just that bit more problematic. This was exactly what one was thinking as he stood near the edge of platform nine.

He sighed, 'With this many people here today I'll be surprised if there wasn't an accident.' Not two moments later did he hear a loud squeal.

'Sirius Black, if you do that to your brother one more time'-

'It's not my fault he's so clumsy. He must have slipped.'

'Your fault or not, you'll still get a cuff around the head,' came the sharp voice of a woman. 'Get up boy,' she snapped at her youngest son.

The crowds on the station part a little and the guard could see a very young boy flat on the floor having unmistakably slipped. An older boy of around eleven years was sniggering, clearly amused by his brother's misfortune. Turning away the onlooker thought how strange the woman looked, her clothes were several decades out of date, as she was wearing an odd looking coat too, but she wasn't the only one dressed like that. Today there seemed to be lots of oddly dressed people on this particular platform. It was strange really – platform nine wasn't normally very busy in the morning, but today it saw lots of families. What was stranger was that the all seemed to disappear somewhere. It must be his imagination he decided, people don't just disappear at the end of the platform.

'Don't you get yourself into any trouble at school.'

A skinny boy tried to put an innocent look on his face. 'Would I do a thing like that? Besides I don't know anyone who is going to Hogwarts this year. Most of my friends are coming next year.'

'James, darling, don't you worry yourself about that – you'll make friends soon enough,' said the boys mother. Straightening up, the brown haired woman hitched a stern look onto her face. 'Either way I don't want to be getting letters home telling me that you've – you've, I don't know-'

'Bewitched the fat lady to speak in French?' cut in the boy's father. He was a tall man with glasses that didn't quite conceal the mischievous glint in his eye, and his hair gave he impression of one who didn't always follow the norm for it stuck up a lot at the back, just like his son's did.

'George!'

'Come on now Mary, our son was bound to find out about your little exploit in our sixth year. It was a brilliant bit of magic.'

'Yes… Well, I still not want to hear anything.'

'Don't worry mum, you won't hear a thing. I won't be getting caught!'

'Spoken like a true Potter!' said the boy's father.

'I'm gonna get a good seat on the train, bye mum, bye dad.' The woman began to cry, her hazel eyes shone with tears as she saw her only child leave for school for the year. Seeing this James hopped back off the train and gave his mother a hug, saying goodbye again.

A whistle blew somewhere on the platform and there was a sudden push for the doors of the train. James was followed on by a tall boy with good looks, and dark hair, it as the boy he had noticed on the platform standing near an old woman and child all dressed in green. 'Slytherin,' he muttered under his breath.

James found an empty compartment near the end of the train and took out his wand and a book. Half way through the first line the door opened, and the dark haired boy entered.

'Anyone sat here?' he asked.

'Depends who's asking.'

'My name is Sirius Black.'

'I know of your family – this compartment isn't free. Move along. The next one might be more to your taste; seems to be full of Slytherins.' The Black family were a well known 'pure-blood' wizard family, nearly all of whom were frightful snobs. Every Black had been in Slytherin house.

Anger flashed in the other boy's eyes and he pulled out his wand preparing himself for a duel. Undeterred James pulled out his and faced the boy squarely. Sparks were sent at each other briefly (neither of the boys could do any more damage than that) before the smaller boy stopped, shocked. They had both sent red sparks at each other.

'But your sparks-' began James.

'Are red,' finished Sirius, 'I know.' I was quite well known among the wizarding families that when young people produced sparks from there wand they often showed a bit of personality. On the first day of term when many would be thinking about which house they would be sorted into the colours would be a general indication. At least all the Slytherins produce green sparks unconsciously. This boy was no Slytherin.

'James Potter,' said the boy holding out his wand free hand and introducing himself. Looking wary, Sirius shook it.

'Does that mean I can sit here?'

'Sure,' a brief pause where James looked as though he was trying not to ask something he really wanted to and he finally burst out 'but you're a Black!'

'Don't remind me. I'm not out of choice, I wish I wasn't. Pretty much my whole family is stuck up, some of them evil. I can't stand them,' he finished with a dark look.

While the two boys were happy enough chatting away, getting to know one another they took no notice of what was going on in the corridor outside the compartment. Some of the older (Slytherin) students were picking on a young sandy haired boy, who was back against the door looking terrified. They had decided to pick on him because of his general small weak appearance. The boys soon lost interest, and turned away allowing the first year to enter the compartment, looking shy and frightened, and also annoyed and frustrated with himself.

'Can I come in? Everywhere else is full.'

''Course,' chorused the boys and introduced themselves.

'I'm Remus Lupin.'

James gave a sharp intake of breath. 'Are you related to that witch – Stella Lupin – the one who invented the reversing charm on the Comet one twenty?'

'Erm… Yeah, she was my great auntie or something.'

'Cool! I was really shocked when I found out it was a witch who invented that. Flying always seemed to be a man's thing, if you know what I mean.'

'Remus, mate, what was going on before? If you don't mind my asking but you had a right odd look on your face as you came in,' asked Sirius.

'Oh, that. Some of the older Slytherins decided to pick on me 'cos I look small and weak. I was frustrated because I couldn't get to my wand. I wanted to use the Furnunculus Charm on them.'

Sirius and James looked at each other, highly impressed. 'You can perform that charm?' asked James.

'I've only managed it once before and that was an accident; I was holding my wand and reading a book and it kind of happened.'

'Who were you aiming at?' persisted Sirius.

'I wasn't aiming it was an accident! But if you really want to know it was my dad.'

The two boys burst out laughing and Remus smiled, seeing the funny side now that he wasn't being told off by his mother. From that moment on the three boys became good friends.

* * *

This is only the beginning. It does get a better, please read the second chapter at least before you give up on it.

Thanks for reading! please review so I know what you think, If yo like it tell me, if you don;t I'd really appreciate you telling me why. Cheers!


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2**

The scarlet train began to slow and the trio noticed people wearing their robes walking down the corridor, looking at each other they realised that they were still dressed in muggle clothes and quickly scrambled over each other in order to get their robes. The train came to a halt, and they boys panicked; they still weren't fully dressed. They realised that they should have changed a while ago when James and Sirius tried to do up their ties. Remus found it incredibly hard not to laugh at them, and quickly showed them how to do it.

Stepping out on to the platform all the boys could see was a mass of black robes and hundreds of heads it was so dark. Of course their attention was then demanded by the man stood near a passage was to their right. He was huge! As James got closer his jaw dropped as he looked at the giant mans hands – they could have held a quaffle as though it was a snitch.

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!'

'Wow,' said several of the students as the giant of a man lead the way down a narrow passageway where he had to duck to fit.

'Tell me about it,' muttered James to his companions.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small harbour with twenty or so boats tied up. Every one of them looked as though they had seen better days. Any of the students shot them dubious looks.

'Righ' you lot. In yeh get. No more th'n four to a boat.'

Heeding this warning the scared first years clambered into the boats as best as they could, sure that they little boats would sink. The trio were followed into on the boats at the back by a tiny boy who looked positively terrified. Nothing eventful happened on the lake other than James trying (and failing) to push Sirius out of the boat, doing nothing more than earning himself a disapproving glare of the giant man. Following the path across the grounds the students looked up at the school in awe. Hogwarts castle really was big.

A strict looking woman was tapping her foot in an impatient way once they entered the castle. They quickly gathered around her. 'Thank you, Hagrid. Will you please inform the headmaster we shall be joining the school presently.'

'Righ' ye are, Professor.'

'Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,' she began. 'My name is Professor McGonagall, I shall be one of your teachers here at Hogwarts. As some of you are aware before you can join the rest of the school you must be sorted in to your houses, who shall act as your family for your years here. At the end of each year one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, will be awarded the house cup which is decided on the number of points the students receive in the year. Please follow me into the Great Hall to be sorted.'

An old had on a stool was all that awaited the nervous students as they approached the top table, it was tatty and dirty, and look thoroughly unremarkable. Until it sang:

_A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:   
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,   
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
_

_  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

'Awesome!' exclaimed Sirius. His views were shared by the rest of the students waiting around them. Professor McGonagall then began to read the names out of the students, when she got to Sirius, James looked up at him and grinned at him.

'Give them hell!' he muttered, just load enough to be caught by the boy. Sirius's fears practically vanished. He'd show his mother, the sorting hat was not going to put him in Slytherin any time soon.

_Ah, you are a Black. Slytherin is your home, you know. You have a dark side, a power you are most cunning too. But I see you would not settle to be there. No. You want to be a Gryffindor? Yes… Gryffindor could be your home, you are brave and daring…_

'GRYFFINDOR' the hat screamed. Looking back at his new friends Sirius grinned more than he had ever done. He had shown his true colours and they were red, he had never been happier. A pretty red haired girl got sorted in to Gryffindor next, followed by a couple of boys who went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Remus was the next of the trio to be sorted. The hat seemed to be taking some time over him;

_Oh this is new, I see what you are. You have courage dear boy, oh my yes! But you mind is good too. Ravenclaw would help you achieve most highly. But in Gryffindor you would show who you really are._

'GRYFFINDOR'Remus walked off to sit opposite Sirius looking rather pleased with himself, and congratulated by several students. The boys at the table waited impatiently fro James to try the had on, they watched a blonde haired girl go to Hufflepuff, and then one to Slytherin, then lost track, too busy talking to one another. A girl called Faith caught their eyes, as she got sorted to the Gryffindor table, she had long black hair and a lovely smile, which she flashed Sirius from across the table. Remus looked quite pleased with himself for having such a good looking girl say next to him. Finally it was James's turn to be sorted, the hat had hardly been on his head for a second when it declared him a Gryffindor too, and he practically ran to sit next to his friends.

The cheers of the students had died down enough to here a greasy haired boy called Severus Snape get sorted into Slytherin and was looking quite smug about it.

'I know of him,' said Sirius, 'his mum knows mine. They really are a nasty lot.'

'He isn't nasty,' retorted the red hair girl sitting close by. 'He's actually quite nice.'

With the sorting over a few minutes later, Professor McGonangall took away the stool and the headmaster stood up. He was tall and slim with an incredibly long silver beard, he was wearing robes of deep purple that seemed to twinkle in the light, just like his eyes. 'Welcome back! I hope you all had a good summer, and are fresh and ready to learn everything this year. Now, before you all eat too much and get too sleepy to listen, I wish to remind you all that the black forest is out of bounds, and student caught there shall be punished. Let the feast begin!'

Suddenly the tables became covered in food, everything you could think was within arm's reach, the boy's eyes lit up and they piled their plates up and began eating as though they had never seen food before. Before long the puddings appeared and the boys, who had already eaten their fill, successfully devoured everything they set their eyes on.

The prefects led the way up to the Gryffindor common room and stood before the fat lady who was chatting away to a portrait hanging to the right of hers.

'Password?'

'Higgledy-Piggledy' replied the prefect in an exasperated voice.

'Correct,' she giggled, and the portrait swung open to reveal the common room. The older student then directed the first years to their dormitories, and bid them good night and to be up early for breakfast.

As the trio walked up the spiral stair case they realised they were accompanied by two others, one of which they had met, he was the boy who was on the boat with them. The other introduced himself as they got ready for bed.

'Frank Longbottom, pleased to meet you.'

'Peter Pettigrew,' said the other boy.

'James Potter.'

'Sirius Black.'

'Remus Lupin.'

Having introduced one another the boys settled down to go to bed. A minute later, after hearing no loud snoring coming from the bed, James said, 'You know I found out that my mum bewitched that fat lady's portrait so that she could only speak in French.'

'You _mum_ did that?' replied Sirius sounding awed.

'Yup.'

'Cool, we've got to do something like that to the Slytherins' entrance when we find it.'


	3. First Day at School

**Chapter 3**

**Thursday**

9.00Defence Against the Dark Arts

10.30Charms

Lunch

13.30Transfiguration

15.00Potions

'What do you think of that?' asked the sandy haired boy, Remus, over his bowl of cereal.

'I guess we couldn't have asked for a more interesting first day,' replied James

'As long as we don't get homework; I mean they won't give us any on out first day, will they?'

'I Hope not, Sirius; but I wouldn't put it past that McGonagall. She looks as though she's never been nice to a student.'

The first years at the Gryffindor table had just been given their new timetables, and were discussing them, many of them had agreed with James; they couldn't have started on a better day of the week, full of new subjects and all of them (as far as they could tell) would be practical lessons. Having finished all the toast and cereal they three boys could eat they decided that they had best find there way to the defence against the dark arts classroom, in case the teacher was going to be uptight. Hurrying up several staircases, and after taking several wrong turns, the boys were starting to wish that the castle wasn't as big as it was; they were going to be late for their class. Turing the last corner Remus saw a glimpse of red hair before it disappeared into a classroom.

'Were here, guys. Just up there.'

'How do you know that?' asked Sirius, looking rather grumpy, having been bested by his friend.

'That Lily girl, with red hair, just went in there.'

Looking nervous but excited the boys entered the class room and looked around for empty seats, most of the class were there, but they found a few at the back of the room and sat down. A second later the scrawny looking boy who was in the dormitory with them skidded to a halt at the door, clearly having ran to get there in time. Scanning the room for friendly faces he made his way over to the trio of boys at the back of the class and sat a seat away from them. Being the last one to sit down, everyone's eyes were on the boy and it wasn't until they heard a clearing of a throat did they turn round and saw that their professor had arrived. Round and portly the man stood before them in dark red wizard robes, with a broad smile on his face.

'Good morning students! My name is Professor Ebbefirth, I shall be taking you for defence against the dark arts. Now, this being your first lesson here at Hogwarts, I thought that we'd have a fun lesson today, at least you won't be doing much in the line of writing.'

He then proceeded to explain what he would be teaching them this year, and they all became a little down hearted when he told them that until they knew how to do a reasonable amount of magic, they would not be doing much in the line of practices. This lesson how ever he was going to show them some of the spells that younger wizards and witches might use to attack each other.

'Now, in truth this is not on your syllabus to be taught at all, but I know you're all dying to throw magic at one another, and it is always best to learn to defend yourselves as soon as possible. So, who knows a curse, jinx, or hex that they would like to know what happens when it is produced. I will also need a volunteer.'

For the remainder of the lesson the class had fun getting covered in boils, hair, various areas of their anatomy growing, so that arms reached the floor. He became rather serious when it was the end of the lesson, and told them that these curses are those that a second year student could throw at them, and asked them to just imagine what a fully trained Dark wizard, or witch could do to them.

'That was fun; I never thought that we'd learn that kind of thing in Defence against the Dark Arts.'

'I know, Sirius, it was pretty cool, you looked so gross when you had boils!'

'Thanks a lot James, but then I'm never going to forget you with a head the size of a giant's.' The class had filed out and were making there way to charms discussing the past class, and felt they had had a great first lesson at school. Once they got to the door of the Charms classroom, hey all looked around to see the teacher, and then noticed that is was a tiny man who was stood on a few books behind his desk in order to see them all.

'Welcome, welcome, sit down, come on! I'm Professor Flitwick, the head of charms here at Hogwarts.'

Sirius sniggered from the back of the class. 'It looks like he could do with an engorgement charm.' This remark set the four boys off laughing at the back of the class (Peter had sat with them again, and was hanging on to every word they said.)

'Silencio.'

The boys looked around at each other, clearly asking each other what going on. No sound came out. The rest of the class began to laugh now, and Flitwick removed the charm.

'There you are, as I was saying before I got interrupted at the back there, charms are incredibly useful once you get the hang of them. This lesson however you will be reading the first few chapters of the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. I have a few copies spare if you need them. We shall then see if we can work out how far along you are in your ability to use magic without being taught and progress from there.'

'That was really hard,' groaned Remus.

'I don't know why you're complaining you actually managed to move your teacup.' Replied Sirius. 'How did you do it?'

'I have no idea, I just thought that I wanted it to move, and it wobbled a bit.'

'You sure you didn't just knock the table a bit?'

'I did not. Anyway you're just moody you got bested by that girl.'

'Ginger Girl?'

'Yes, she managed to move hers an inch or two remember?'

'Shut up.'

Lunch time was a loud affair and the Gryffindors were very hungry after such an eventful morning. Helping themselves to a huge pie at the table they began to talk about Quidditch and who their favourite teams were. Everyone had decided that the best team was the Wasps, when the pretty dark haired girl who was sat next to Remus decided to join in the conversation.

'The Holyhead Harpies are the best team.'

'What? They've not even won the cup once in the last five years!' exclaimed James.

'That doesn't matter; they play a really good game, and it's great to watch.'

'You probably only like them because they are an all woman team. And what would you know about a good game of Quidditch?' asked Sirius.

'A fair amount I hope my mum played for England last year and she was the seeker for the Harpies. You know, Glynnis Griffiths. I'm Faith Griffiths, nice to meet you,' as she held out her hand.

The surrounding boys mouths dropped open for the second time in two days. 'You _mum _is the world famous Glynnis Griffiths?'

'Yes, now what were you saying about my knowledge of Quidditch, Black?' she asked sweetly.

The group of friends (now including Faith) made their way to Transfiguration after lunch, and as soon as they had sat down they realised that there high expectations for a fun lesson was about to be smashed. McGonagall was looking incredibly stern as she surveyed them all. 'So, you are my new students. I hope that you will all be a credit to Gryffindor house, and that I never have to see you in my office because of some silly prank you decide to play. I also hope that some of you will fair better than my second years who can't even remember what we did last year!' she took a deep breath, and looked slightly more composed. 'I apologise, some of my second years think that it is amusing to forget everything that I taught them last year, and not do the reading I set over the holiday. I trust you all will not let me down in the same way after Christmas.

'Transfiguration, is the most difficult of the magic we teach here at Hogwarts, and I work my classes hard. There is no such thing as an easy Transfiguration lesson, I expect you try your hardest at all times, and in return you will learn much. Indeed one day you might even be good enough to do this-'

She turned herself into a cat in front of their very eyes, and peered at them all from her desk. With a small pop she transformed back and everyone clapped. 'Thank you. Now you will turn to page six of your books and read the first chapter. When you are done put up your hand and I shall set your first piece of work.' Within ten minutes the whole class had a hand in the air.

'I would like you all to use the knowledge you have just gained to turn these matches in to needles, you have until the end of the lesson to show me what you can do, begin.'

BANG.

'Miss Griffiths! I asked you to turn your match into a needle, not in to a fire ball!'

'I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, I don't know what happened. I just held it in my hand and it set on fire!'

'Here is a new one, please be more careful.'

'Yes, Professor.'

James looked around at his fellow classmates and saw the looks of concentration on each of there faces. It seemed that this was harder than it looked. Sighing, he looked back at his match and waved his wand. Nothing happened. _Okay, James, concentrate; you want the match to turn into a needle._ He waved his wand again and lying on the desk in front of his was a perfect sewing needle.

'Professor?' he asked, putting up his hand.

'Yes, Mr Potter?'

'I've done it, Professor.'

'Don't be silly boy,' she said as she walked over. 'You can't have-' she stopped as she reached his desk, and looked down at a perfectly formed needle.

'Ten points to Gryffindor. Mr Potter, tell me have you been practicing this over the summer, since you got your book?'

'No Professor, in honesty I've only just opened it now.'

'Exceptional. Well done.'

Potions was by far the most boring lesson that they had that day. Professor Slughorn asked them to do nothing other than read through the first three chapters of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, and then asked them to identify the various objects on the desks before the lesson ended.

'Well that's are first day over with, what did you think?' asked Remus.

'No homework!'

'Mainly fun lessons.'

'I guess it was as good as we could ask for.' Said James.

'And the best thing is,' said Sirius, checking his timetable, 'It's a half day tomorrow!'


	4. Of Sparks and Fireballs

**Chapter 4**

'Sirius, Sirius… SIRIUS!' shouted James at the top of his voice.

'What?' came the reply from behind the red hangings of the four-poster bed.

'Get up you idiot! We have a lesson in fifteen minutes, that's what.'

'Come back in ten then.' Yawned Sirius in response, and the rest of the boys could hear the unmistakable sound of someone rolling over and wrapping themselves in the blanket.

'You have until the count of three or I'll make you get out of bed.'

'You wouldn't.'

'One… Two… Three.' Just as James had finished counting he had ripped back the hangings of he bed and threw a large glass of ice cold water over Sirius's face. Spluttering and fully awake the boy rounded on James and shook his head right in front of him, soaking him too.

'Ugh, did you have to do that? It's just like a bloody dog would have done.' Remarked James.

Sitting at the back of the class again the three friends waited for the professor to arrive, wondering what they would be taught today. They were half way through a discussion on how good it would be if they could curse the teacher (and thus learn how to protect themselves by example), when Professor Ebberfirth came into the room looking rather grim, and not a little tired. He placed his notes on the desk and came to lean in front of the desk, taking a deep breath he said, 'As you all know my job is to teach you how to defend yourself against the dark arts. The past few years have made it more apparent than ever that this is essential learning for the young witch or wizard. You may have seen in _The Daily Prophet_ this morning that there have been a large number of attacks last night and not all of them were due to the 'Death Eaters'. Professor Dumbledore agrees with me that you should be taught now what lies out there at this moment; the number of creatures that are being used to do Lord Voldemort's bidding, how to recognise them, how to defend yourself against them. You should have learnt enough basic magic to grasp some of the spells that I will be teaching you, others we will come back to; ensuring that you remember them all.' The teacher looked down at the class, all of whom were staring back obviously worried by what he said.

'You do not need to worry right now, you are safe here at Hogwarts, and we only wish to teach you what we feel you need to know. These are dark days. Now, will you please get out your copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and your Defence textbook. I want you to go through them and we shall list all the magical creatures that are known to be used by Lord Voldemort and then we shall fin out how to combat against them. Homework will be to finish off the list by the next lesson.'

Everyone looked rather grim as they left the class some time later. They had over twenty different creatures they needed to research by Tuesday, but that wasn't the worst of it, that lesson had just made the whole class realise just how dangerous the world was out there at the moment, and how important it was for them to learn how to protect themselves.

'My, my, what's go into you all?' asked Professor Flitwick from the top of his book pile. 'You all seem very glum today, it's the weekend tomorrow!'

Faith put up her hand. 'Please Professor, we just had Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Ebberfirth told us all about the creatures that You-Know-Who is using, and it made us realise how much we don't know.'

'Well now, we can't have that can we? I had better teach you some magic. Today's lesson will be another practical one, so wands out if you please.' He then proceeded to demonstrate to the class a variety of different sparks, all different shapes and sizes, colours and quantities. 'Did any of you notice how I managed to change all these? Did I do anything different? Ah, Miss Evens?'

'You waved your wand differently, sir.' Ventured the raid haired girl in the front row, looking quite pleased with herself for noticing when no one else did.

'Quite correct. Now, to master any of the spells you will learn in the next seven years you have to learn to wave your wand correctly. You will all practice after me, watch very carefully.'

The rest of the lesson was quite enjoyable as they all sent showers of sparks all over the room. Eventually the class had mastered which wand movement produced which sparks. The only down side was they were given homework in this class as well, and they suspected that it could take some time; Flitwick has asked them to find out how to make the sparks move in certain ways, such as to fly out in a corkscrew, or in an arc. They all had to pick three different ways and be able to show the rest of the class for the lesson on Tuesday morning.

At lunch the boys hungrily shovelled down their lunch for all of them had missed breakfast that morning as they tried to get Sirius out of bed. Sitting back and pushing his empty plate away Remus looked at his two friends sat opposite him. Anyone would think they were friends for a long time, not that they had only met two days ago. _Friends! Who would have thought it? But then… maybe friends isn't a good idea… _Shaking that thought from his mind he asked the other two boys how they were planning to spend the afternoon off. He himself had intentions of doing he homework they had been set that morning.

'Dunno really,' replied Sirius looking at James, 'what do you think?'

'Well, I know that we should do that work… but I was thinking Ebberfirth didn't say how we had to find out that information did he? I mean… Surely the Dark Forest has some of those creatures in there…' he drifted off looking thoughtful.

'We can't go in there! It's forbidden, and it's dangerous!' said Remus.

'Don't be a prat Remus, he wasn't saying we were going in there. I think he meant maybe the Gameskeeper might know. He has a cabin right next to the forest. Maybe we should say hello.'

'Exactly what I was thinking.'

Twenty minutes later the trio set off towards the forest taking the scenic route by going towards the lake. It was still, black and looked very foreboding to the boys. Sirius privately thought that e was quite glad he wasn't pushed in a few days back. He had a feeling it wouldn't let him back out, or that breaking the still surface would unleash some evil. Although he thought this, he didn't want to look scared in front of his new friends and picked up a stone and through it as far as he could into the lake.

'Pitiful, bet you I can get it further!' remarked James as he stooped to select a small flat stone and through it, sure enough he topped the distance of the other boy by a few feet.

'Come on towards the forest, we can have a look at that huge tree on the way.' Said Sirius, who was still anxious to leave the water's edge. The boys trudged on across the grounds until they came by a huge tree with branches that looked more like arms waiting to lunge at them.

'Yeh wan' to be careful there yeh lot; It'll knock yeh flyin' if yeh not payin' attention.' The Giant of a man who led them across the lake was coming closer to the trio looking curiously at them. 'Wha' yeh doin' here anyway? Shouldn't yeh be in yeh tower?'

'Well we were looking for the Gameskeeper actually. We wanted to ask a bit about the job…' James trailed off in to silence as the man came up to him. _He really is big._

'Well yeh found him. Name's Hagrid, and you are?'

'James Potter. This is Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin.'

'Lupin yeh say? Where 'ave I heard that before? Ah yeah that's it.' He studied the pale boy in front of him, noting that he looked very scared. _Not surprising though really; he's probab;y terrified I'll say something. _'I know yeh parents too, Potter. Lovely people they are. And yeh a Black? How come yeh not in Slytherin then?'

'I strive to break the norm of my family; I will do anything to disgrace my dear mother.' Replied Sirius bitterly.

'Anyway, yeh said yeh wanted me, so why don't yeh come for a cuppa?' The boys agreed and followed Hargid to his little cabin and had a cup of tea whilst they bombarded Hagrid for stories about there parent's antics. Slowly the talk changed to the work of a games keeper and asked what kind of animals are in the forest. They soon learnt that he had to keep some creatures in check and he did indeed know how to look after himself when it came to dealing with them.

Several hours later they boys were back in Gryffindor tower and were trying write down everything that Hagrid had told them about the magical creatures and monsters.

'He never mentioned werewolves you know. Looks like were going to have to research that one ourselves,' said James, looking quite down cast at the fact that he might have to do some real work.

He didn't notice that Remus had gone pale at those words, and quickly said 'how about I do that while you both find the right books for Professor Flitwicks work? We can go to the Library tomorrow to do the work.

'Sounds good to me.' Decided Sirius, while James nodded.

That moment they were disturbed by a cry of impatience. Faith Griffiths had be sat in a quiet corner with a box of matches, trying to transfigure them in to needles. However instead of them changing into needles she held in her hand a fireball, and looked bewildered. She had no idea how it happened, every time she concentrated on the match it ignited and suddenly turned into a three inch wide fireball floating just above her palm.

'What am I doing wrong?' she spluttered as she walked over to the fire and dropped it in to grate. Straightening up she looked over at the boys and carefully made he way though the common room over to them. 'Hi, have any of you done Flitwick's work yet? I was wondering if you might want to do it with me, we could get it done much quicker if we do it together.'

'Alright, were doing to tomorrow, heading to the Library after lunch,' said Remus.

The girl smiled. 'Good luck, I've got the most relevant few books here. You wanna get it over and done with now?' Together the four first years managed to find twelve different movement for the sparks to make and set about practicing them. Faith seemed to have a lot of trouble doing this, her wand kept sputtering as though it was dieing.

'What's wrong with this wand? Can I try one of yours? It could be the wand…' She picked up one of the boys wands and the same thing happened. Sirius found this quite amusing until he saw a look in her face that was similar to that of his mothers when she was determined to do something cruel to him. There was fire blazing in her eyes. She took her own wand again and waved it in the way she had researched, so that the sparks would spiral out of it. Quite suddenly the boys jumped out the way for instead of a shower of harmless sparks emerging from the wand, a small torrent of fire emerged, in a perfect spiral.

'Not again! What is it with me and fire?' she exclaimed.

* * *

well I hoped you liked the chapter! the whole year won't be day by day, but I thought it worked for the first two days. I was hoping that the reading might help me come up with the first prank that they pull, it'll be about two chapters down the road but I wanted some ideas. please give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Attack

**Chapter 5**

'ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN AND REMAIN IN THEIR HOUSE DORMITORIES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. NO EXCEPTIONS'

'What was that about?'

'No idea.'

'What time is it?'

'Three fifteen.'

The boys in the first year Gryffindor dormitories were awoken by the voice of the headmaster. It was early in the morning and the boys were wide awake now, and wondering what was going on. They all pulled on their nightgowns and went down the stairs to the common room, and were accompanied by many other curious faces, clearly it was not just in their dorm.

'Does anyone know what's going on?' asked Peter Pettigrew.

'Nope.'

The whole common room's attention was taken by a girl who was looking out of one the windows. 'Look out there! There are… things out there!' There was a frantic scrabbling to look out the windows. Sure enough there looked to be people… Lots of people surrounding the castle, it was hard to see but the figures looked strange somehow.

'ALL TEACHERS TO THE ENTRANCE HALL IMMEDIATELY.'

'They aren't people. They look, well, they look like Inferi.' Said one of the older students peering down to the figures on the ground. 'You know, the dead. But what would they be doing here? There are loads of them. Hundreds. At Hogwarts?'

Suddenly all that could be seen was a huge flash of light and an immense ring of fire was created around the castle, the creatures seemed to hesitate in their approach of the castle. One by one, as if directed by some other force, they pushed their way forward towards the flames. More flashes of light, but this time there were lots of different spells cast at the creatures, several fell, apparently dead (if that was possible), others became severed and body parts were seen to fall off.

'I feel cold. Does anyone else feel cold?' asked the red haired first year, Lily.

'Is anyone thinking it wasn't a coincidence that we did a lesson on Dark creatures and this happens? Dumbledore knew something was going to happen!' exclaimed Frank Longbottom, the other Gryffindor first year boy.

'What are those things there? They look really dark, and cloaked.' Asked someone, pointing out of the window.

'Dementors.'

Several of the older students were talking together, a little way off. 'We have to help, the teachers are out numbered, even with Dumbledore. Maybe we can do something to help them?'

'We can cast fire down from the windows, and let the teachers concentrate on the dementors.' The others all agreed with this and set about the windows with their wands out, directing others to go to their dorm windows and do the same. Within minuets everyone was ready, and they all cast their spells, a hailstorm of fire and spells were aimed at the Inferi from all directions that people could see. It seemed that students all over the school had the same idea, slowly lights in other areas of the school came on and fire spells were cast at the attackers.

'I can help with the fires!' said Faith, 'I can keep them going, I don't know how, but I feel them all. I can fuel them to keep burning.'

Students looked around in fear and wonder as the dark haired girl took a step back from the window and closed her eyes. After taking a deep breath she opened them again and all the on lookers could see was fire in her eyes, suddenly two balls of fire popped in to her hands and she held them in front of her and they grew, and made shapes. The more observant of the students noticed that the shapes she made with the fire in her hands were perfect representations of those on the ground, around the Inferi.

Without warning the attack on the castle stopped, the dementors glided away from the castle, and warmth was retured to the common room. The Inferi were defeated, although there were many burning bodies surrounding the castle, there were enough to retreat in numbers to the edges of the grounds and disappear. Hogwarts had won.

'WILL PREFECTS PLEASE LEAD THEIR HOUSES TO THE GREAT HALL.'

'Looks like we might find out what went on now.' Said James, still looking rather worried, and more than a little awed at the girl in front of him. Faith was looking rather scared too. She did not know how she did what she did, and hoped that someone would tell her what on earth happened.

Professor Dumbledore stood before his students in the hall, looking grave and powerful at the same time. 'Students, I wish to thank you for your quick thinking tonight, you acted out of protection for the school and for that I am grateful.

'The attack you have just witnessed was one that I have expected, and for that reason you all got taught how to deal with these creatures. Many of you may not have had the magical expertise to help, but your support helped the others, thank you once again. The attack as you may have guessed was by Lord Voldemort, or at least by some of the creatures that he commands. He has threatened to attack this school as it his wish to control it, and use it for his own means. I will not ever let this happen as long as I live. You are safe here in your numbers as we have shown here tonight. Now I think it is time for you all to go back up to your common room and discuss this, as I am sure you all will. Thank you and good night.' He sat down in his chair and looked at Professor McGonagall as she stood up.

'One moment please, Gryffindors, I wish to speak to you.' She waited until the rest of the school filed out of the cavernous hall, and spoke again. 'I do not wish to embarrass anyone, but I would like to know just who it was who took control of the fires tonight. I have a few questions for them, that's all. You are by no means in trouble.' She looked expectantly at the seventh years, and a shocked expression was clear when Faith Griffiths put her hand in the air and stood up.

'Please professor I have no idea how I did what I did, or how I knew how to do it, I'm sorry if I messed any plans of an attack.'

Dumbledore stood up and the girl fell silent again, 'I wonder Miss Griffiths if I could have a word in private?' The young girl nodded silently and followed the headmaster into a side chamber.

'You may all go back to the common room now.' Said McGonagall.

'Miss Griffiths, I wish to thank you again, without your help we might not have held out on the Inferi tonight. May I ask what it was that you did?'

'I don't really know, Sir, I just kind of felt the fires, as though they were a part of me and I knew that I could manipulate them. I had a fireball in my hand and I could do things to it, to change it.' She looked down at her hands disbelievingly. 'What happened to me?'

'My dear Faith, I believe that you have a gift that is extraordinarily uncommon. You can conjure, manipulate and control fire and flame.'

'Albus, you don't mean to say she's a Ignisveneficus?' injected McGonagall, clearly having followed the pair once her house had left the Great Hall.

'Certainly Minerva. I am quite sure of it, you yourself told me of the match fireball incident on Thursday.' He turned back to the frightened looking girl and smiled. 'You have a very rare gift, in fact I do believe that you are the first Ignisveneficus to have attended Hogwarts for over three hundred years. I am afraid I cannot tell you mush more right now, I have a lot to do tonight but I wish for you to come to my office on Monday after your lessons so we can discuss the options that are now open to us.' He nodded to McGonagall, 'Good night, Minerva.'

'Will you go up to your dormitory now, Faith. I expect you will have a lot of people asking questions of you. I have one request, and that is to not attempt to show them what you did not yet. I am sure Professor Dumbledore will find a way to show you how to use your gifts properly, we do not want any accidents. Good night.'

Back in the common room the same two questions were on everyone's lips _just what did that girl do, and how the hell did she do it?_ Many had agreed that it was incredibly strange (even in the wizarding world) to have seen something like that. She wasn't even using a wand. She created the fire herself, and her eyes… It was just strange. So when the girl finally appeared at the portrait hole, the whole room went silent and turned to look at her, and she was blushing deeply.

'All I can tell you is that Dumbledore says I'm a Ignisveneficus, or a firewitch. Other than that it's a mystery to me too.' She looked around for her friends and found them. All three of the boys had be staring at her, but they quickly tried to act normal as she came and sat down with them.

'Dumbledore says that I have a really rare gift and that I need to be taught how to control it. I think that's why when you all made your sparks red, mine came out as fire… you know the sparks are the most natural bit of magic for a wizard. Fire is natural for me. Bit odd though.'

'Odd it may be, but it's cool. Think about it. You can conjure fireballs with out a wand.' Exclaimed Sirius, looking at her with a new eye. _This girl really is interesting! _

'Yeah, Sirius is right,' added James. 'No one is going to mess with you, are they? They'd get a ball of fire in their face.'

'Not sure if I like the idea of being singled out you know. I'm the only one in Hogwarts. No one else is like me.' She confessed.

Remus looked up at this and said, 'I wouldn't worry about it, you'll forget about it soon enough, it's just part of you.'

'Yeah, I mean it's not like you're a werewolf or something is it? You're singled out for a good reason.' Said Sirius.

'Maybe, well either way I think it's about time I got to bed, I'm a bit tired. Night guys.' With that she got up and walked to her dorm door and disappeared. Now that she had gone a lot of the other students decided it was about time they had better get to bed too.


End file.
